clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Book Room
The Book Room is a room in the Town center, which is located at the top story of the Coffee Shop. Penguins can play Mancala here, and read books from the Bookshelf. It is one of the Oldest Rooms in Club Penguin. Parties/Events *During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007, the Straw 3000 was in the Book Room. *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party, the Book Room looked like an underwater building. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the entire Book Room looked like a poorly drawn crayon drawing. *On June 20, 2008 there was an earthquake in the whole Town Center. The Book Room was damaged. There were cracks on the walls, books on the floor, the Mancala tables and game sets fell. *During the Penguin Games, a Mancala tournament between the Red and Blue teams was held here. *During the Halloween Party 2008, the secret lab was located here. Click on the candle and you need a rad scientist costume available in the Penguin Style Catalog October '08. *During the Christmas Party 2008, there were three Christmas books not located in the Library, but on a table. The books were "A Penguin Christmas Carol", "Christmas on Rockhopper Island, and "Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic". They were removed when the Christmas party ended. *During the Holiday Party 2009, you could take pictures with Santa here. *During the Medieval Parties the Book Room was decorated like a medieval times library. *At the 5th Anniversary Party, the Penguin Art was added to the book room. *During Halloween Party 2010, the book room was dark, and pumpkins used to light the room. *During Holiday Party 2010, you could take pictures with Santa on a big chir which was placed in the center of the room, and the traditional Exclusive Books were found on a round table. *During Medieval Party 2011, the Book Room turned into a medieva library, with old books, scrolls, and a carpet, that looks the same as the Celtic Rug. *During Halloween Party 2011, the book room was dark, and pumpkins used to light the room. *During the 6th Anniversary Party, the room was the same as it looked during the Halloween party, but it was decorated with balloons that matches the party hat, and one of the pumpkins "wore" the hat. All the Yearbooks were shown on a curved table. *During Holiday Party 2011, there was a big toy factory on the Book Room, and all the arcade games were moved to the left side of the room. The enterace to Santa's Sled was in the front, and the enterace to the Bakery was on the right- where members had anther enterace to another part of the Bakery. Pins *Sun Pin *Pencil Pin *Pyramid Pin *Rockhopper's Key Pin *Safari Hat Pin *Padlock Pin *Cream Soda Barrel Pin *Fair Ticket Pin *White Puffle Pin *Stereo Pin *Cake Pin Trivia *The Bookshelf in the Book Room is being updated at least once a year- whe a new Yearbook is published. *10 pins were hidden in the Book Room since 2006. *It is possible to play 2 games in the Book Room: Mancala and Paint By Letters. *The book room is also known as a library. *The book room is above the coffee shop. *The book room is rarely decorated for parties Gallery 2005 Beta-party-2.png|Beta Testing in book room 2006 2007 File:happy-av-book.jpg|During the 2nd Anniversary Party 2008 CP April fools 2008 Book Room.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Book_anniversary_3.PNG|During the 3rd Anniversary Party. Note how it is missing two Mancala tables. File:Christmas08BookRoom.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Bookroom4.png|The Book Room during the 4th Year Anniversary Party File:Bookroom09.png|The Book Room during the Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Book Room.PNG|The Book Room during the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:MedievalParty2010Book_Room.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 5thAnniversaryPartyBook Room.PNG|During the 5th Anniversary Party, Note the sitting glitch occuring with the penguin on the rug. File:HalloweenParty2010BookRoom.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 2011 Club_Penguin_6th_Anniversary_Party_-_Book_Room.png|The Book Room during the 6th Anniversary Party. Holiday Party 2011 Book Room.jpg|During Holiday Party 2011 No Party OriBookroom.jpg|Not during a Party SWFs Book Room See also *Coffee Shop *Library *Mancala *Paint By Letters *Town Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Printed Media Category:Rooms Category:Article